Appliances such as blending appliances are known in the art. Typically, such appliances include a housing containing a motor-fan assembly and a working implement operated by the motor-fan assembly. The housing may be provided with cooling air inlets for directing cooling air to the motor-fan assembly before being directed to heated air outlets. Due to the limited amount of space available for appliances of this type with smaller footprints, it isn't possible to include the cooling air inlets and the heated air outlets on the bottom of the housing. In addition, having one of the cooling air inlets or the heated air outlets on a sidewall of the housing is unsightly.